Code division multiple access (CDMA) is a digital wireless technology that inherently has relatively greater bandwidth capacity, i.e., that inherently permits the servicing of more telephone calls per frequency band, than other wireless communication technologies. Moreover, the spread spectrum principles of CDMA inherently provide secure communications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, incorporated herein by reference, sets forth details of a CDMA system, which can be used to transmit both voice calls and non-voice computer data.
Despite the advantages of CDMA, other wireless systems exist that use other principles. For example, in much of the world GSM is used, which employs a version of time division multiple access.
Whether CDMA principles or other wireless principles are used, wireless communication systems can be thought of as having two main components, namely, the wireless radio access network (RAN) and the core infrastructure which communicates with the RAN and with external systems, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), the Internet (particularly although not exclusively for data calls), etc. The core infrastructures associated with the various wireless technologies can be very expensive, both in terms of hardware and in terms of developing communication protocols to support particularized, typically system-specific call switching, subscription and attendant authentication and call monitoring, and billing. Consequently, the communication protocols of one wireless system (in the case of GSM, GSM protocols, and in the case of CDMA such as cdma2000-1x, IS41 protocols) may not be compatible with those of another system without expensively prohibitive alterations in the core infrastructure of one system or the other.
It would be desirable to authenticate between a CDMA network and a GSM network, thereby enabling the use of a CDMA-based RAN, with its attendant advantages, and enabling the use of a GSM-based core infrastructure, since GSM is extant in much of the world.
Thus, a dual-mode mobile station may be enabled to advantageously interface with a GSM core infrastructure when in, e.g., Europe, and to use a CDMA infrastructure when in, e.g., the United States.